This invention relates generally to insulating materials maintained under vacuum, and more particularly, to such materials which are light in weight and yet have high compressive strength, and possess superlative insulating qualities at extreme high or low temperatures.
It is an object of the invention to provide a light weight, high performance insulating material maintained under vacuum, for use under extreme high or low temperature service conditions. An allied object is to provide such an insulating material which itself has such high compressive strength that it has load bearing capabilities, thereby enhancing its use in many applications where use of heavy load bearing members is prohibited.
Still another object is to provide a method of making such an insulating material in which multiple layers of laminated insulating components are enclosed and subjected to a vacuum to thus compress the components and enclosure together to form a rigid, strong structural member having highly desirable insulating qualities.